Kibou Hikari
by SilverRay
Summary: Duo brings home a little girl he found in the park. As she worms her way into the Gundam boys life she isn't all she was made out to be. Then when something drastic happens the whole world is flipped upside down. Those who thought the world had returned t


**Kibou Hikari**

**Chapter One**

**Can You Talk?**

The braided boy slowly walked down the street with no destination in mind. He wanted to get away from being cooped up in Quatre's mansion so he had taken out upon the streets. He didn't know what he wanted in life anymore. During the war everything had been so clear, he had a place, he knew where he belonged but after the whole Mariemaia incident he didn't know anymore. Deathscythe had basically been everything he had but now it seemed as if he had nothing. Hiiro. well Hiiro never spoke of what he wanted, but the Japanese boy had taken to wandering here and there only to return once in a while. Trowa had moved in with Quatre after he had quit the circus. The only reasoning he ever gave was "…" so there wasn't much to go on but you could kind of figure it out. Wufei had joined the Preventers of course and stayed there most of the time but at this moment Sally had forced him to take a vacation so he was at Quatre's mansion too. Everyone had their place in life but him. Duo sighed as his feet took him into a park and his feet crunched against the dirt path. But he stopped as a sight greeted him that tore his heart apart. 

There laying on a bench was a little girl no older than four with her long golden haired sprawled out around her carelessly. She appeared to be sleeping but upon closer inspection it turned out that she was staring at the ground. The braided boy couldn't help but think that she looked just like himself when he was younger but she didn't seem to have anyone to care for her. By her gloomy appearance she didn't have any friends. The braided boy approached the girl and she lifted her head as she heard his feet against the ground. She sat up fully and scooted over to the far side of the bench as he sat down. 

"Hey are you waiting for someone?" the boy asked. The little girl shook her head no. "Are you alone?" She nodded. "What are you doing out here?" No response. "Are you hungry?" The girl nodded. "Do you want something to eat?" She nodded once more. "Can you talk?" She nodded again. "Why aren't you talking then?" 

"Because Setsuna-mama said never to talk to strangers," the little girl squeaked out hastily as if she speaking was a sin itself. 

The braided boy nodded. The age old rule that everyone always told little children. "Setsuna-mama?" he asked. No reply. "What's your name?" 

The little girl pondered the question a little, debating whether to speak again or not. "Usagi," she said finally. 

Duo thought for a moment. Judging by her appearance she hadn't been out on the streets too long but she might have been here at the park the whole time. She wore a white sundress that made her look absolutely adorable maybe a little younger than she might really be. She had her golden hair laid out and for some reason he thought that it might look good in a braid. He stood up and held out his hand. "Do you want something to eat?" The girl nodded. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to get you something to eat. Why don't you come with me?" 

The girl sat there for a moment staring at his calloused hand for a moment. She did have a job to do. The girl smiled and placed her tiny hand into his. "Okay," she said softly sliding off of the bench and plopping along beside the braided boy. The boy took her to the only place he could think of. He watched as the little girl stared around her in awe of the world almost as if she had never seen it before. Probably the total opposite of himself. She let the braided boy tug her along until they reached the gate of Quatre's mansion. She plopped along as the braided boy opened the door of the mansion. "I'm BACK!" he hollered. He led the little girl towards the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" he asked but stopped in the kitchen doorway causing the little girl to run into his legs. She let out a little squeak of surprise and rubbed her nose for a second before peering curiously around his legs and into the kitchen where four sets of eyes were watching her, three like a hawk. 

"Who is she?" Hiiro asked in his normal monotone. The little girl hid behind the braided boy a little more for a moment. 

Duo let out a sigh for a moment. "Hiiro lay off, she's just a kid. Now what do you want to eat Usagi?" he began to lead the golden haired girl to the table where the boys were eating. He helped her into a chair as Quatre set down a plate in front of her. 

"I don't mean to be siding with anyone," Quatre began. "But were we not _just_ kids during the war?" 

The blond Arabian received a nasty glare from Hiiro that immediately stopped him from saying anything further. The rest of the table was relatively quiet minus a certain Chinese boy. He narrowed his eyes at the little girl that was seated next to him. His random muttering sounded much like 'weak' and 'injustice.' Usagi looked at the Chinese boy for a moment and then at her plate. She grabbed a green bean off of her plate and held it out to the boy. "Do you want it?" she asked. Wufei growled and the girl immediately shoved the green bean into her mouth and offered a smile instead. 

"MAXWELL!" Wufei shifted his angry eyes to the braided boy. "Get this onna AWAY FROM ME!" 

The little girl's lower lip began to tremble a little bit and even though she didn't look THAT young the water works did began. Soon her wails filled the room and all eyes fell on a certain braided pilot. "What?" he asked. 

"Sorry about that," Duo sat next to the little girl who was holding a stuffed rabbit tightly in her arms. "Wufei is a real butthead." He heard the girl mumbling and leaned down to hear her better. An evil grin formed on his face. She was pretty good for a little girl. 

"Stupid, fatty, chicken legged, no good, booger eater, pumpkin headed…" the girl ranted kiddy insults as Duo listened picking up ideas of words to call Wufei. "…fat monkey," the girl concluded. 

A smile crossed the boys face as he ruffled the little girl's hair. What was Hiiro worked up about? She was a normal kid. Far more normal than of them had ever been. The little girl peered up at him, her hair wrapped up into too little braids, his doing of course. "Ne Duo-ooji," she had already started calling him that. "What are we going to do today?" She had already made herself at home here and it had been merely a few hours. 

The braided boy sighed for a moment and rubbed his neck for a moment. "I dunno, maybe I'll take you shopping since Quatre doesn't have any clothes your size. Well," the braided boy stood up noticing that Quatre was at the door. "We'll see. But I'll take you out, promise." Usagi smiled and nodded. 

"Arigatoo Duo-ooji!" she immediately wrapped her arms around his legs, dropping her little stuffed bunny for a moment. "I want to explore the gardens!" she immediately bounced out the door and past Quatre as if he wasn't there, her arm still wrapped firmly around the stuffed rabbit. (I have one! I got it when I was like three and I had an obsession with bunny rabbits!) She began humming a little tune as she pranced down the stairs into the main foyer. Duo and Quatre listened as the door slammed shut and Rashid muttered something. 

"Well she certainly has made herself at home," Quatre commented. "She's really adorable." The two boys began walking down the stairs themselves. "It's amazing that she was alone, who would leave her like that?" Duo unconsciously stiffened at that comment. The braided boy didn't say anything though. "But I don't think Hiiro is all that set with letting her stay though as long as he's around." 

No one said anything as they walked into the living room where the other three boys were. Trowa had found a comfy spot on the wall to lean against while Hiiro was perched upon a chair. Wufei sat in the middle of the loveseat making no room for anyone else so Quatre and Duo sat down on the sofa. "So…" Duo questioned what they were all doing here in this room like a meeting like when Hiiro wasn't happy with something or when he was going to get an earful…like now. 

"Duo what the hell were you thinking?" Hiiro questioned. "Are you going to throw the door open and let the next OZ walk right in if there was one?" 

Duo clenched his fist for a moment and narrowed his eyes briefly. "She's just a little girl!" he defended his actions. "Besides Hiiro, she's helpless an innocent." The Japanese boy inwardly flinched. "I don't know about you guys but I was once a lost boy." No words proceeded afterwards. No one moved, no one spoke. "Just let her stay for a little bit." No one said anything once more. 

"I know I'll let her stay for as long as she wants too…" Quatre paused for a moment. "But you're our leader still Hiiro, I'll take her to the orphanage if you want." Duo stiffened once more but didn't comment as it went by like an unnoticed whisper. "But I'm willing to let her stay."

Wufei grumbled something and didn't join into the conversation. "I agree with whatever Quatre wants," Trowa didn't move his eyes off of a spot on the wall. Once more no one said anything as Hiiro seemed to ponder his choices. To let the girl stay would mean letting a potential enemy into the house. He was once a child himself used as a weapon of war. The boy inwardly winced at the memories. Who would still do such a thing? The war was over with. Then again she could be a normal girl who was orphaned at some point in her life.  The latter would be a more likely story than the other. When Duo had been explaining what he knew of the girl, she did refer to a Setsuna-mama. The woman could have been her mother before she died.  

"Ne, Duo-ooji!" Usagi bounced into the room. Before the braided boy knew it he saw dark blue flowers in his face. "Aren't they pretty? Rashid-san said I could give them to you? Do you want them? If you don't want them maybe…maybe Trowa-san or Quatre-san wants it! What do you think? I don't like Wufei-monkey so I wouldn't give them to him but would Hiiro-san like them? Do any of you like flowers?" 

Duo glanced at Hiiro for a moment. He had his eyes transfixed on the bubbly little girl. "Duo-ooji do you want them?" she asked waving them about.

The braided boy reached out and plucked the flowers away from the girl's hand. "They're pretty," he stuck one into one of her too pigtail braids. The braided boy reached over and stuck one into his own braid. "Why don't you give one to Wufei?" 

"Wufei-monkey?" Usagi asked as she took the rest of the flowers away from the braided boy and bounced over to where the Chinese boy was glaring at the American. The blond haired girl scrambled onto the loveseat Wufei was sitting upon and stuck a flower at the root of his ponytail. "It looks pretty on you Wufei-monkey."  

Katana. Wufei. Duo. Add them all together and what do you get? 

"MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo screamed. "Someone save me!" He desperately tried to scramble away from the angry Chinese boy. He leapt over the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Usagi still was perched upon the loveseat staring at where the two had ran off to, the flowers she picked still clasped in her hands. She blinked for a moment and then looked at Hiiro, Quatre, and Trowa. She slipped off of the loveseat as her feet touched the ground she walked over to the Japanese boy. She held out her hand to him but didn't say anything. Hiiro didn't move to take them. She moved them closer to his face and he almost angrily grabbed them away from her. He was almost disturbed at a distant memory, still to familiar. Usagi hastily retreated back a few steps. 

Quatre sighed and pressed a hand to his forehead. "I'm sorry to make you do this but Duo was really set on getting Usagi some toys or something for the store. Hiiro would you mind taking her, I have a splitting headache. Trowa I'm going to my room." The blond Arabian walked off before anyone could protest. Hiiro shifted his eyes to the little girl still standing in front of him. A sigh passed through his mind but not his lips. This was going to be a long day. 

~*~

Short, remind me later. I hope you liked it though. I don't know what I'm going to do with this but I know where I'm going to go with it. Sit tight and maybe I'll get the next chapter done soon! November 7, 2001 7:35 pm. 


End file.
